Say OK
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Corbin hears Vanessa's latest song. R&R please! ONESHOT


This has been in my mind for a while. It was right after I first heard "Say OK" by Vanessa. She's kinda good, I guess. Anyways, so I just got around to it. Now, excuse me if it sounds crappy or there are a few errors, because I made this at 9:30 PM through a tired mind. OK? OK, now on with the stuff.

Disclamier: Insert snappy comment here

* * *

I walked into his room, flopping onto his recliner at the edge. My tired brown eyes buried in his tan palms in fatigue. I switched on my plasma, looking around the room for his mocha that I ordered. My dresser; the one place I hated it to be. 

Music was playing from the speakers. He was mesmerized by what he saw. Even more by the song.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

I paused the television, thinking about those lyrics. It was about _them_.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
Say Ok._

_  
When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

Two weeks. Two weeks in and things screwed up.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
Say Ok._

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

I shut off the TV, rushing out of the room. She left in a few minutes for Arizona and wouldn't see the cast in 5 months. I couldn't do that. I had to tell her now. There she was. Leaving. Out the door already. I ran after her. She turned. Just as she turned, it poured. _Great, just perfect. _I rushed. Held her by her arms. "I'm so sorry for all I did. I never ever meant to hurt you!" I screamed.

Hurt was the key word. A slap to the eye. All over a misunderstanding.

She brushed off my hands, looking me straight in the eye. "Well, too late. What's done is done and...we can't change it. Bye Corbin." She moved again and walked away.

"Please, Vanessa, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" I called. I was drenched. Like I cared.

She faced me, fortunately. Although, I wish her coco eyes would be lighter on emotion. "Sorry!? You're sorry?! Corbin, you slapped me! Over a misunderstanding! I loved you with all my heart, and you didn't trust me enough!"

"I was scared! OK? Zac wanted you, Lucus, and even Chris. I was scared you wanted them over stupid, little me. Ok? I was a stupid, idiotic, jealous boy! But I'm sorry. I never meant to. I never wanted you to leave me. I love you!"

We were face to face, so the was no reason to yell anymore now.

"But you knew I loved you too and you didn't trust me enough. I had to do a song with a guy. So what? If you trust me enough, it wouldn't bother you so much, if not at all." She placed her hand to my cheek. I held it there, taking in the warmth it gave my body since she left. I've been so cold. So cold.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Truely sorry." I stroked her cheek gently, yet still she winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when its touched." She smiled through raindrops of her eyes. "But not anymore."

I wiped away her tears, smiling down at her. "I love you."

She smiled back at me. "I love you too."

I leaned down, brushing my lips over her puerto rican beautiful lips. I felt her kiss back and enjoyed every moment.

I smiled against her lips as I pulled her closer, holding her hip and neck. She curled those small arms around my neck, I felt her tongue begging to my lips. I wanted her so badly, I granted.

Air was needed, so we unwillingly parted. We stared at each other in serenity.

Which...did not last. I pulled her up, swinging her around in the rain. She laughed and hugged me back.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever,  
Or run away?  
Say OK  
Don't run away, don't run away, don't run away.  
Will you say OK?_

And that's how I said OK.

* * *

Aww, how cute. I honestly think Corbin and Vanessa are cute together. Don't you? Well, so what. R+R ppl, plez! Well, I'm off to bed. G'Night everyone:) 


End file.
